


Pushing the Buttons

by Asta_V



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asta_V/pseuds/Asta_V
Summary: Aleks barely knows the new mysterious guy, and now he has to do a surveillance mission with him, so his expectations are low. How can he even begin to figure him out? Turns out pushing his patience to the edge might be a good start... Sent in Fake!Chop setting, but not the focal part of story.





	Pushing the Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! First of all, I owe my soul to Johnsinna and Angelichd from tumblr, who helped me edit this, since English is not my first language. Tons of love to you guys, and thank you for saving me. So I was feeling some type of way one evening, and decided to draw some inspiration from a fic that has unfortunately now been deleted, so I have no really way of crediting :( Hopefully it is not too similar, but I wouldn’t know since it’s been over a year since I read it... All I know is that this pairing needs some love, and if no one will write it, then *puts on hardhat* damn it if I will.  
> Yadda yadda, this is my first fic since I was 14 and wrote a self insert with Draco Malfoy so hopefully this is not that. Sorry for rambling, but yeah, I’d love any type of feedback and interaction!! I’m uncledeer on tumblr, which I check more often. Hope you’ll enjoy.  
> Love,  
> Asta

“Yo.”   
Brett’s voice hadn’t been loud, but Aleks still jumped when he was addressed, too lost in his own daydream to notice the other man approaching.

“What’s up?” Aleks said, trying to mask his surprise. Brett cut right to the chase. “We need surveillance on our new mark tonight. It’s a two man job”  
“Alright man, I’ll go talk to Ja-“  
“No. You’ll go with Asher tonight. Guy understands the equipment better than any of us combined. Besides, I asked James to do something else already.”  
Aleks tried to keep his face neutral, but could feel disapproval seeping into his facial expression. James had been his partner for many years, way before they became part of Cow Chop, and he preferred the security of working with his closest friend. He didn’t know Asher very well, as he seemed to keep to himself, only speaking when necessary. It put Aleks on edge. James and him were both people who would say anything that came to their mind, and someone who barely spoke felt... foreign. Maybe even intriguing.  
Shaking his head to come back to reality, he looked Brett in the eyes. “Alright. When do we leave?”

——————————————-

The drive there was mostly quiet. Aleks couldn’t look at the other man for too long without feeling anxious over the lack of conversation. Instead he turned to look out the window, too unfocused to really admire the Hollywood Hills, that were slowly turning orange as the sun began to set.  
He fidgeted with the pack of cigarettes in his pocket, the thought of a nicotine rush becoming more and more tempting.  
“D’ya mind if I smoke?”  
“I don’t really care.”  
After the first breath of smoke into his lungs, Aleks was already feeling a lot calmer, and turned to study his partner for the night. Asher’s brow was a little furrowed, eyes slightly squinting and focused on the road. His hands were lax on the steering wheel, and Aleks couldn’t help but notice how soft they looked, despite the calluses.  
Choosing to steer away from that thought as quickly as it had come, he looked up at his face again. 

“How did you end up here?” Aleks asked, trying once again to spark up conversation.  
“Not the mission, but like... with the crew and all.” He elaborated for no reason. He cringed at his lack of ability to speak like a normal person around this guy.

“I was tired of working alone, and then I met Brett through one of my old contacts. Now I’m here.”  
Aleks wasn’t surprised his answer had been short, but mentally kicked himself for once again failing to make conversation. He jumped a little when Asher looked at him straight in the eye.

“Why do you keep staring at me? You checking me out?”  
Even though that last part was said in a joking manner, Aleks could feel his cheeks turn slightly red. He looked away immediately, and stuttering slightly, said “Nah man, I was just-“  
He didn’t get to finish the sentence before the car pulled to the side of the road.  
“We’re here.”

———————————————————

Aleks had to admit, their mark certainly knew how to pick a good house. The abode was big and luxuriously decorated with a view over the hills, where Aleks and Asher were now sitting in a spot where they wouldn’t be noticed by the inhabitants. Aleks played around with the zoom function on the camera, while Asher set up the listening equipment.   
It was a simple task, just take pictures documenting the targets behavior, and any other day there wouldn’t be any trouble. With James he’d just small talk and crack a few jokes, but now he couldn’t seem to find a comfortable position, as if his entire body were pins and needles.  
He shook another cigarette out of the pack and closed his lips around it tighter than he needed to.  
This was going to be a long night.

An hour in, Aleks was still feeling unstimulated. Asher was sitting beside him, face concentrated as he was listening to their target speaking to his wife about her day. It amazed Aleks that he could be so focused listening to something so trivial.   
It seemed like nothing would pull him out of his little world, and with that thought, an idea formed.  
Over the next hour, Aleks slowly inched closer, until he was almost touching the other.   
When Asher didn’t seem to react or notice at all, Aleks was even more eager to see how far he could push the stoic man.  
He hovered his hand lightly over the others knee, and after once again seeing no response, he put his hand on it. 

Frustrated over the continued lack of acknowledgement, he started slightly moving the hand up the thigh, checking his face to see any sort of change. Asher’s thigh was warm under his hand, and it seemed as if the plan was backfiring, the way Aleks was forgetting the mission fast.  
His hand was creeping up, now at the inner thigh. He realized he had no plan for when he reached the crotch, at this point he would probably look pathetically horny or like a pervert, but he’d come too far to back down now.  
He was almost at the zipper of the other mans jeans, when suddenly he was pushed hard and fast, landing on his back with a yelp.  
Asher was sitting over him, holding both his hands over his head.

“What’s your fucking deal?” he asked, almost sneering.

Aleks sunk hard. He wanted to smile, gloating over the fact he’d finally gotten a rise out of him, but something in Asher’s face told him not to.  
He tried to shimmy out, but the grip was tight as a vice. Looking over his options, he chose one he didn’t expect himself.   
He lifted his hips up and ground himself against the other hard, looking him straight in the eyes as he did so.  
Asher’s eyes widened, but instead of saying something, he caught Aleks’ lips between his. The kiss was rough, almost ferocious in nature, each trying to fight the other.  
Aleks smirked after biting Asher’s lip so hard it bled, making a low moan escape the other man. Victory was short lived though, as his eyes rolled back, when Asher roughly sucked on his earlobe, making it red and slick with spit.  
He grinded against Asher again, desperate for friction, and relished in the deep groan it drew out from the other man.  
He felt the grip around his wrists loosen and quickly moved his hands to pull Asher closer by grabbing his hair and connecting their lips together.   
Asher drew away again, Aleks immediately whining at the loss of contact. He was about to start protesting, when Asher put his mouth on Aleks’ neck, and made his breath hitch when he started unbuttoning his jeans.

Aleks could feel his shirt being lifted, and he couldn’t help but shudder when Asher started placing kisses down his body, gasping when he reached the dark curly hair at the bottom of his stomach. He could feel the cool air when Asher pulled down his underwear, and looked at the other man expectantly.  
He stuck two fingers in Aleks’ mouth, smirking when he sucked on them eagerly. He put a hand around his cock and slid his hand down so slow that Aleks thought he’d might explode, and couldn’t help but whimper defenselessly.  
Seeing Asher take his entire length in his mouth, heavy lashes framing his eyes was almost enough to get pushed over the edge, and he had to grip the others hair as hard as he could to avoid screaming, earning approving groans in response.  
He couldn’t keep his eyes open, opting instead to shut them tightly and only focus on the warm mouth and the hands roughly grabbing at his hips and ass.  
He noticed he was making noises, breathy moans coming in short intervals, increasing rapidly when Asher started to pick up the pace.  
Aleks shivered at the sudden cold hitting his spit-slicked member, and wanted to whine, but was stopped by Asher’s thick voice “That’s what you wanted, huh? You’re so easy to read.” He smirked. If he could, Aleks would’ve protested, but seeing Asher’s red, swollen lips and hearing his voice coated in desire shut him up. All he could muster was a weak “Please, please ...More.” in small voice.  
Asher nodded slowly and ran his tongue up the shaft, grinning when he heard Aleks’ broken cry.  
With hands all over him, and the wet heat around his cock, Aleks knew he couldn’t last much longer. Asher noticed, and to Aleks’ surprise, he grabbed his hand, and that was all it took. Aleks squeezed the hand hard, while he made a choked noise as he came.

After his body had stopped shivering, he collapsed against the soft grass as he breathed heavily, while Asher moved to sit next to him, letting go of his hand much to his dismay.  
When Aleks had somewhat recovered he moved towards Asher, hands trying to find the zipper of his jeans, but Asher put a hand to his chest.  
“No. We need to focus on the job now.”  
Had this been any other person, Aleks would feel rejected and confused, but the way Asher’s lips still were shiny from spit and how tight his jeans were at the crotch, pushed any other thought out of his head.  
Complying, he turned back to his camera, and they spent the rest of the night in silence.  
Aleks would be pushed away when he tried to tease the other again, but after a failed attempt at kissing his neck, he found Asher accepted him sitting flush against him, and that was enough to keep him still the rest of the watch. Listening to Asher’s calm breathing and feeling his warm thighs against his was calming him, completely over the jittery sensations he had suffered earlier.

————————————————

Once again, not much was said on the way home, but the energy felt different. The air wasn’t all static anymore, and he slumped into his seat, clicking his lighter on and off, watching the small flame burn. When he got tired of fidgeting, Aleks resorted to lighting a new cigarette. He turned to watch the other drive for a bit, noting the way Asher’s fingers curled around the steering wheel and how he could still feel the lingering feeling of them on his body.   
To distract himself from the sudden trail of thoughts his mind was going down, he moved the lit cigarette towards Asher, then asked “You want some?”   
Asher silently nodded and Aleks put the cigarette to the others lips, enjoying the soft feeling of them, and watching the smoke coming out between them.

As he took his hand back, he studied the constellation of moles going from his neck to his face, restraining himself not to lean over right then and there to kiss them all.  
He hadn’t even noticed he was moving his hand, and he was just as surprised as Asher when he stroked his jaw softly, and even more surprised when Asher didn’t slap his hand away, and even seemed to lean into the touch.  
Aleks sighed softly, watching as the light from the street lamps slid over the others features, making his eyes glint.

—————————————————

The next day, Asher seemed so composed, it was like nothing had happened between them. His hoarse voice told another story though, and when he heard it for the first time, Aleks could feel the desire making his throat close up and his blood rushing to the pit of his stomach. He had to take deep breaths to calm himself, whenever Asher as much as looked at him, because he could feel his breath hitch every time.  
At lunch, he was tired of this. He waited for the right moment, and the second he met Asher in an empty corridor, he pushed him against the wall.  
“No more playing.”  
“What do you mean?” Asher asked with a neutral face.  
“You know what I mean.”  
“Say it.” Asher’s face changed into something unreadable, as his eyes seemed to darken.  
“I need you to fuck me.”  
Asher’s eyes seemed to widen a little, surprised by the bluntness.  
“You told me to say it. Fuck me, and this time i want to hear you scream. You can’t walk away composed again ”  
Asher was silent for a bit, then the corner of his mouth turned upwards “It’s cute, you know.”  
“Huh?”  
“It’s cute. You make the most adorable face when you come.”  
Asher flipped them before Aleks could react.  
“And hearing you beg isn’t too bad either.” He said, before leaning forward and taking Aleks’ bottom lip between his teeth.  
He bucked his hips forward, pressing himself to Aleks, making him have to muffle his moan by pressing their lips together harshly.   
He grabbed Asher’s ass, his hair, anything to make him come closer. After what seemed like a millisecond, Asher moved away and turned around, but not before saying “I think it’s time we get back to work.”   
Aleks wanted to curse, but instead he had to compose himself, leaning up against the wall, hot and hard. He couldn’t wait until he could get Asher alone again.


End file.
